Two Kings
by Sachicolate
Summary: The battle to become the Shaman Kings changes the way Hao and Yoh look at each other. Will they express the way they feel towards each other? Or just stay mute and do nothing?


Disclaimer I don't own Shaman King

This is my first time writing a Hao x Yoh

**The Shaman Kings**

The final battle to decide who will be the next Shaman King has come. The two fighters were Hao Asakura and Yoh Asakura. Everyone knew that their

powers were equal and it was really hard to tell who will win the fight. Both of them were determined to defeat his opponent even if they were twins. In the end the fight was

a draw and both of them were announced to be Shaman King. Yoh's friends and family were really happy but also sad that Hao also became one of the Shaman Kings. It

was like the light and the darkness had to stay together for an eternity. Well not for eternity just for five hundred years. But still it wasn't too good. Before they could go to

the road of becoming Shaman Kings they had two stay two days together. Just the two of them and no one else had to bother them. In that way they could talk so that they

could know more about each other.

**In their room**

Hao and Yoh had to share the bed because the room was really small. But Yoh couldn't sleep so he went on the rooftop to look at the stars and think at

his future. Not long after Hao also came to stay with him. They started to talk and that made Yoh sleepy so he put his head on Hao's lap because the rooftop wasn't fit to

keep his head on it and sleep. Hao was happy that he will have someone with him when they will become Shaman Kings. But was made him happier was that his brother

was with him. The next day they stayed in the room and talked about their passed. Hao's passed was really sad because his mother was killed and he was always alone. It

was the opposite for Yoh at least he had his family and he made friends. They also talked about their reason to become the Shaman King. Hao wanted to change the world

and Yoh wanted the opposite he wanted to make it so that they could live in peace. After that day passed the day they will become Shaman Kings came. First they had to

say goodbye to their loved ones but Hao didn't have any. Then they left. When they got there the council members left.

The ceremony started and a strong light came out of the Shaman King's sanctuary. This showed that the two of them now became the new Kings. When Hao and

Yoh got back to their senses they saw that there was nothing. Hao wanted to be under a sky full of stars because that would've remembered him of the other day. Yoh

jumped on him since he was clingy like a monkey and didn't want to get off him. Hao had to bear with Yoh's hard head and let him sleep. The next day it was Yoh's turn to

imagine scenery that would fit his disposition. He tried to imagine a blue sky and some land and he made it. He went there and Hao followed him. The reason for Yoh going

to stay under the tree was that he was really tired and he wanted to sleep again. But Hao's reason wasn't related to that. He wanted to confess his love to his twin. He

wanted to do it in a way that they won't start to fight because of that. So he asked Yoh to put his head on his lap. After some minutes Hao got all his courage and said _'I _

_love you Yoh'_ as he expected his twin brother was surprised and he thought that it was a joke. Hao said that it was not a joke and to prove it he kissed Yoh. His surprise

was really big so that he couldn't even move an inch after the kiss. It was like the kiss froze him. It was normal for a guy to react like that but when he wanted to say

something to Hao he fainted. Hao thought that maybe the shock was too big. Some hours passed and Yoh finally woke up. He asked if that was a dream and Hao said no.

Yoh couldn't look in Hao's eyes because he was blushing and he was mad on him. Hao observed that and hugged Yoh. Yoh hugged Hao back and said in a really soft

voice _'I love you'_. Hao was happy that Yoh had the same feelings for him and kissed his forehead. They stood like for a longer time and then the sky above them became

full of stars. Hao la down and took Yoh after him. He stood on Hao's hand.

As the days passed by the two Shaman Kings became closer to one another. The people from outside were also able to see that their bond grew because

the light that they give is stronger every day. But what mattered was that they could maintain the peace throught out the world. Still the shamans were worried that at one

moment the peace between those two will fall apart and with it the peace of the whole world. But they had to believe in them.

** After five hundred years**

** '**Hao I think that our time is up.'

'Do you also believe that?'

'Yeah. We lived a long life here. Also a happy one.'

'I'm wondering what will happen to our souls when we will be replaced.'

'I don't care as long as we will stay together for an eternity.'

'You're right. As long as we will be together it will be okay.'

Then they kissed and waited for the next Shaman King.

I hope that you liked it


End file.
